


Please don't lose me

by Silverdancer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a great night with the guy he liked and instead it was turning out to be a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't lose me

  
It started all right, actually. It had been going alright from quite some time, and that should have tipped Stiles off. It went alright when his new neighbor was not only gorgeous looking but also was pretty nice to hang around him, once he stopped trying being annoyed at Scott and Stiles presence. It went even better when, after a while, Stiles discovered that Derek might have been interested in dating, and dating _guys_.

The best moment was when Stiles finally manned up and asked Derek for a date. Just a dinner, to try things out. If it didn't work out, then they'd stay friendly neighbors and that would be it, Stiles thought. Derek accepted and Stiles couldn't be happier. That night he was wearing flattering clothes, got to the restaurant on time, got Derek to talk to him, managing to make him laugh and even passed half the meal without any kind of incident.

But that's where all the good part ended. Because then Derek said, "I should probably thank you," out of the blue, and it all started to go downhill from there.  
  
"Thank me? For what?" Stiles answered, smiling slightly.  
  
"You and Scott. For barging in while I was moving in, I guess. While living alone is great, when you come from a family like mine, you start missing the noise a little after a while. You two helped with that," Derek said, small smile in his face.  
  
"Oh... Well, you're welcome, then. You can always count on us to make you remember and appreciate your sisters, even if that sounds terribly wrong when I say it like that," he laughed, making Derek laugh too.  
  
"I don't think you could make me as scared as much as Laura does, but if you ever want to try..."  
  
"I don't know Laura, but I'm going to take that as a compliment."  
  
"It was," he said softly, and without missing a beat, he continued, "You'd like her. She'd be glad I managed to make friends."  
  
"Aww, that's adorable," Stiles cooed, and then, "I'm sure Scott will be glad to know you consider him a friend. Anyone else?"  
  
"Some of the people that I'm working with are nice, but I wouldn't call them friends yet."  
  
"So then it's just..."  
  
"... Scott and you, yeah," Oh. _Oh._ "And I'm really glad that you suggested this dinner. With all the arguing we do, I was afraid we were going to be kicked out of here."  
  
"But that's not arguing, that's..." Flirting, he thought. He wanted to say it. It was his own brand of flirting, at least. And he thought Derek knew and was flirting back. But it was not Derek's fault that he couldn't flirt like a normal person, so he finally said, "friendly banter. It's very funny when you get annoyed at me." At least that part was true, Stiles thought. "You face gets all..." he said, making a vague impression of Derek's angry stare, even trying to imitate his voice, "...pouty."  
  
"Quit it. I do not look, or sound, like that," Derek said, squinting his eyes at him, even if he was visibly trying to fight a smile.  
  
"Oh, man, I'm sorry to say it, but you totally do," Stiles said. He laughed quietly after it, and if it sounded forced, well, at least Derek didn't notice.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I... yeah," he lied. He would be, he knew, but right now, the less they talked about all this, the better. Derek didn't seem to buy it, though.  
  
"Are you sure? Want to go home? I wouldn't mind, if you're feeling sick."  
  
"I'm fine, really," Stiles tried to put his best convincing face on, but Derek didn't seem to buy that either, so before he could get up and call a cab for them, he said, "I'll just go to the bathroom for a moment." He stood up, left his napkin on the table and when he passed by Derek's side he patted his shoulder reassuringly for a moment. Derek didn't take it back.

"It's nothing, don't worry, I'll be right back."  
  
When he got to the bathroom, he went directly for the furthest stall and took his phone out. Talking with Scott would help. He could get it everything out and then go back to the dinner and being the friend Derek deserved. And everything would be fine.  
  
It had to be.  
  
 _"Hey, dude, how's the date going?"_  
  
"Well, for starters, it's not a date."  
  
 _"It's not?"_  
  
Stiles sighed, "Sadly for me, no. He seems to think we make great friends, so there's that."  
  
 _"But... that's so weird. I was so sure he was interested in you, you know..."_  
  
"In a more than a friend way was too, yeah. I thought so too, but Derek doesn't think so, so it doesn't really matter."  
  
 _"I'm sorry man. Want me to be here when you get back?"_  
  
"No, don't worry. Thanks, though."  
  
 _"Don't mention it."_  
  
"And thanks for this. I have to get going, we're still in the middle of dinner."  
  
 _"Oh, ok. If you want me to go and get you, just call, ok?"_  
  
"You got it."  
  
It did help, he realized. It didn't change a thing about his situation, but being able to say it out loud made it easier to process. Now the only thing left was surviving the rest of the dinner with Derek. Checking his clothes before he exited the stall, he opened the door only to find Derek leaning against the sink, arms crossed, looking at him intensely.  
  
"Oh my God, you scared me," Stiles squeaked. And then, realizing something, he went on, "When did you come in?"  
  
"Almost as soon as you closed the stall door." Realizing what that could possibly mean, Stiles stood there, unable to move. The way Derek was looking at him wasn't helping, though. It was a look that he'd seen directed at him before. Something that made him feel things before. He had to ask.  
  
"So... you heard everything?"  
  
"The important bits, at least," Derek answered, not taking his eyes away from Stiles'.  
  
"Oh my God. Can we pretend I just didn't say that?"  
  
"Did you mean it?" Derek asked instead, so fast that Stiles almost didn't understand him.  
  
"What?" he asked, just in case.  
  
"Did you mean... what you said to Scott?" Derek repeated. And while he was still staring intently at him, Stiles didn't thought he was imagine the uncertain tone in his voice when he asked again.  
  
Stiles wanted to look away, wanted to lie and say it wasn't true. He couldn't, though. "I... Yes, yes I did".  
  
"Then we can't," Derek said. And before Stiles could say anything more, he stood upright, uncrossed his arms and closed the distance until he was barely centimeters from Stiles' face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Being so close, Stiles could only whisper, half hoping Derek heard him, half hoping he didn't.  
  
"I mean," Derek whispered back, as if he didn't want to break whatever... something there was between them, "that I never entertained the idea of this being more than a friendly dinner, because I never thought you saw me that way."  
  
"What about now?" Stiles said. Being so close to Derek's face made Stiles marvel all the undertones his eyes had, and found that he really couldn't look away, not without trying really hard. He wasn't even trying, "Now that you know?"  
  
Stiles thought he knew what the answer would be, but he also needed to hear it to let himself believe it.  
  
"Now that I know, I think I might be very interested in this being a date," he said, leaning closer and taking Stiles' hand in his. Stiles smiled, intertwining their fingers, not really believing this was real.  
  
"Let's go, then. If it goes well, I might even kiss you goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely anon on [tumblr](http://silverdancer.tumblr.com), with the prompt "Can we just pretend I just didn't say that?"
> 
> Unbeta-ed. All the mistakes are mine, and if you spot one, please tell me.


End file.
